


Heavy

by mhunter10



Series: Ma: Queen of the Castle [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey runs an errand for mama and Ian helps.





	

Mickey reached his hand out then pulled it back, biting his lip as he quickly looked between the options on the shelf. He looked around like someone might be watching even though the door was still locked. Ian came out of the freezer, still fixing his clothes and looking like he won the lottery. He stopped when he saw Mickey in the isle with the feminine products.

"What are you doing?"

Mickey didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the various boxes and packages. "Believe it or not, I didn't actually come for your ass."

Ian snorted, coming closer and crossing his arms. "Pretty sure you just did."

Mickey gave him a look before bending to take a closer look at one of the labels. He really had been sent on a mission, but something about the way Ian went from looking totally bored to excited as a puppy when he walked in made him want a quickie. And maybe he wanted to forget about his daunting task for however long the redhead had his dick in him. Now he had a pleasant ache in his ass, but his afterglow was being taken over by confusion and frustration. Usually Mandy handled this sort of stuff because Terry wouldn't hear of any of his sons even looking at "women's shit", even if it was to help the two women in the house. But with Mandy away for a while after Terry getting drunk and confused one night, this was falling on him. Not only did he want to help his mom, but he wanted to thank her for standing up to his dad. It got her shoved into a wall, but she'd saved her daughter. Now she was in New York with their aunt on her side, and Mickey wished he'd been brave enough to come out of his room.

"For your mom?" Ian guessed, getting serious. He knew what happened. Mickey had come to him to let off some steam. That seemed to be becoming a thing for them, and Mickey kind of liked it. It was nice to have somewhere to run and someone to run to.

Mickey nodded, stepping back and scratching at the back of his neck.

"What's her flow like? She cramping a lot? Bloated?"

"How the fuck should I know that stuff?" Mickey wasn’t trying to be mean. The kid was trying to help, but he felt bad that he should probably know what those words mean.

"Did she say anything?" Ian is looking in his eyes and Mickey almost can't handle it. The guy went from taking care of him to wanting to take care of his mom in seconds, and he really needed to hurry this up and get the fuck out of here.

"Think I seen this brand a lot," he sort of lied. He thought he recognized the colors, but the marketing companies didn’t seem to think outside of shades of pinks and purples for some stupid reason. He does remember yellow flowers, maybe, but Ian is standing so close to him and fuck it all honestly.

Ian thinks for a moment, then grabs a box of tampons and a package of pads. "Fiona and Debbie like this kind too. This has two sizes in it so she can choose, and these absorb a lot but are thin enough that they don't show," he explains, holding them out.

Mickey takes them, nodding so Ian doesn’t know he didn’t quite get all that. He stops thinking about his heart pounding for a second and remembers the state he left his mom in. "What's the strongest for, like, the..." he gestures around his middle.

Ian smiles a little. "Cramps? Alieve." He leads Mickey over to the drug isle and grabs a box, then they head to the register.

"Can't she just smoke a joint or something?" Mickey grabs two snickers for himself because this has been an ordeal.

Ian rings everything up and bags it in one of the paper bags they usually use for cans or booze. "Apparently that makes it worse."

Mickey scoffs, handing him more money than he expected for the products. "Fucking sucks to be a chick."

Ian hums in agreement, as he moves to unlock the door.

"Hope everything works out," he says genuinely.

Mickey can tell he means more than just his mom's current situation. Ian is like that, caring for everyone, wanting to help people. It gives Mickey that feeling again like he wants to kiss the guy, but he can't. He can’t.

So he nods. "Thanks...see ya."

Ian grins, "See ya, Mick."

Mickey leaves quickly, inconspicuous bag in hand. When he gets home, Iggy and Tony are on the couch watching cartoons but they don't even look up. Mickey goes to his parents door and knocks gently.

"Ma?"

"Hm? Come in."

He goes in and sets the bag down beside her on the bed. He stands there nervously for some reason, as she goes through it. She knowingly hands him his candy.

"Took you long enough," she teases, smiling weakly.

Mickey rolls his eyes, already biting into one of the chocolate bars to calm himself. "Whatever. That good or not?" He tries to sound like he doesn't care, like this has been a terrible inconvenience and that he wouldn't absolutely go back if something was wrong.

She touches his arm and nods. "Yes, sugar, thank you."

Mickey just looks at her because he doesn’t know what else to do. He reaches and smoothes a strand of hair back from her face. She leans into it.

"Anything else, your highness?" He jokes with a smile.

"Could you shoot me in the foot?"

Mickey laughs. "Sure thing, ma. Want some water too?"

"That'd be lovely," she tugs at his shirt playfully before he starts to leave the room. "And thank Ian for me," she calls behind him.

Mickey rolls his eyes, but he’s already thinking about all the ways he'll thank Gallagher.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy everyone is liking this series :) there will be another two somewhat "cheerful" parts then shit will hit the fan because...well, it's me. But then things turn back around for the better don't worry!
> 
> Message me on tumblr: mhunter10


End file.
